Apples
by applythepressure
Summary: Ex husband and ex wife Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger meet up again. And will sparks or claws fly? “You’ll always love me, Hermione. You always have, even when we were at school. You still do. And you will always.” "I don't love you anymore, Malfoy."
1. Chapter 1

Apples (A DxH One-Shot)

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing. If I did, Draco Malfoy would be my love slave right now. In my dorm room. With whips and chains, the whole shebang. Yup yup yup (I don't know if anyone got my _Land Before Time_ reference, which by the way I don't own either).

Author's Note: Just a one-shot. I'm going through some tough love crap right now, and I need to write a story about girl power. So will Hermione and Draco end up together in this one? Read on, my precious.

**Apples**

Apples.

That was the first thing on Hermione Granger's mind. Apples. She needed to get apples from the grocery store. _Apples, apples, apples, oh, bother, where are the blasted things in this place? _

Searching for those elusive apples, Hermione scanned the expansive market. She had never been there before, so she was completely lost. The store seemed to have no rhyme or reason, which, for a very rational woman like Hermione, drove her nuts. _Apples, Merlin damn it, I just want some apples. Honestly. Then I can go home and read that book. Apples, come out, come out, wherever you are…._

She regretted that thought instantly as soon as she finally found the apples. Something – or someone – had also come out as well and he was one person Hermione wanted to stay in hiding forever.

"Hello, Granger."

"Hello, Malfoy."

Awkward silence. What else do you expect when an ex-husband and ex-wife meet for the first time in over five years?

Hermione made a move towards the apples. She wanted Macintosh and of course, he had to be standing right in front of them. "Excuse me, Malfoy," Hermione said curtly, and when he didn't move immediately, she pushed him. She got her apples into the plastic bag she had brought along and started to walk away.

"Granger." She stopped – but she didn't turn around.

"What, Malfoy?"

"How have you been?"

_How do you think, you pompous bastard? Miserable, thanks to YOU._ "Fine." She began to walk away.

"Granger."

"I see some things never change." Suddenly, he was in front of her, staring deeply into her brown eyes. She could see his pupils dilate and silver irises start to swirl.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You reverted to last names again, just as you did at school. What's next, going to refer to me as Mudblood?"

Hermione's ferocity startled Draco. Her coldness in her words made him imperceptibly shiver. "Hermione, I could never –"

"Oh, so now we're back to a first-name basis? Save it, Draco. I don't want to hear it. You've done enough, don't you think?" She walked around him and proceeded to the check-out.

"Hermione, please, just listen to me."

"Did you not just listen to me? I don't want to hear it." Hermione punctuated each word in hopes Malfoy would get it. Apparently, he didn't.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Malfoy, this is embarrassing." Hermione was now in the check-out, paying for apples. After that task was done, she walked briskly out the door. Unfortunately, Malfoy followed her out into the parking lot. _Please, just go away. I can't stand to look at you. I hate you._

"Hermione, please take me back. I'll do anything to make you accept me. Please, Hermione, give me another chance."

Hermione pivoted around and looked at Malfoy square in the eyes. "No."

She knew how he got when he got angry. And, judging by the looks of him, he was pretty pissed.

"No, Hermione? Really? Give me a break. You can't be separated from me; I can see it in your face. You couldn't bear to be away from me when we were married, so how can you survive without me now?" At this point, the pain was too much to endure and Hermione dropped her gaze. "You'll always love me, Hermione. You always have, even when we were at school. You still do. And you will always."

Hermione looked back up at him, marveling at just how beautiful he was. His face, his lips, his eyes, his chest, everything. _I did love him, I still do love him, he's right, oh he is so right. But I can't let him know that. I just can't._

"I don't love you anymore, Malfoy. You broke my heart. You took away my ability to love anymore. And now no one, especially you, can give it back."

"Hermione –"

"Goodbye, Malfoy. Don't come back. I don't want you in my life." Hermione did not have to turn around to know he had Disapparated.

"Goodbye…Draco."

PS - Sad? I'm sorry. It was supposed to be. Reviews welcome. And I am open to continuing this, so let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Apples (A DxH Two-Shot)

Disclaimer: So I don't own anything. Shoot me.

Author's Note: So, even though this was only supposed to be a one-shot, my reviewers have made me decide to continue it into a two-shot. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (Avanell, Lunar Launch 500, Heartless ArchAngel1895, Victoria McMuffin, mentarisenja, Milleniumgirlie, C6H1206, and zukokataraemmettbella4everone)! Italics indicate thoughts. Enjoy!

**Apples**

Hermione dejectedly walked to her little, beat-up car. She threw her bag of apples into the back seat, plopped down in the driver's seat, and breathed out a deep sigh. _He always has to ruin my day. That bastard. _

She _was_ having a good day before this all happened. She got the day off from work at the lab – she worked as a scientist to develop new spells and medicines to treat diseases – because their supply of unicorn horn, which Hermione needed in the next step of the ointment she was making, had run out and the next shipment was expected until two days from now. How they ran out of unicorn horn was beyond Hermione, but it got her a much needed rest day. She went to the library and found a marvelous book to read – _Famous Cases of the Amortentia Potion_ by Philomena Bellona – and she had just picked up her favorite tea from the little general store by her house. All she needed to do was get the apples and she was done. And of course,_ he_ shows up.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly and began to reverse out of the parking spot. _He needs to bring up our marriage when I had just forgotten about it! When I had a moment's peace, he needs to screw it up!_ By now she was on the road, driving past the quaint houses and neatly trimmed lawns. _I wonder if the families on the inside are as perfect as the houses are on the outside. Probably not. People have so many issues nowadays. _She pulled into her driveway and shut off the car. Grabbing her bag of apples, she walked up the stairs to her door, painted a welcoming maroon as a secret tribute to her house. She opened the door, walked in, and set the bag of apples on the kitchen counter top. Setting a kettle of water on the stove to boil, Hermione grabbed her book and settled into her fluffy couch to read. Instead, she couldn't stop replaying the fiasco at the supermarket and pretty soon she was reminiscing about her past life – with Draco.

_We were so happy together. Ron never could figure us out, but Harry always seemed to understand. We had such chemistry. He could match my wits and I could match, much to his surprise, his trickery. I would catch him looking at me in class and he would catch me glancing over at him during potions. The moment he brushed my hand in potions, I just had to know – what were we? _

_We randomly – at least, I thought it was random, but apparently Draco planned it, so like him – met in an empty classroom one evening. I was so energized; I don't know what had gotten into me._

"_Hello, Granger."_

"_Oh, so now you're addressing me first? Never thought I would see the day."_

"_Cut the crap, Granger. Can't I just say hello to you?"_

"_Why would you want to? I thought you did not want to taint yourself by even talking to me."_

"_Granger, don't taunt me."_

"_Oh, but you can taunt me, isn't that right?"_

"_Granger, you have NO idea. And you're starting to make me very angry."_

"_I taunt you? Oh, please. I thought my little jibs couldn't hurt such a wonderful, pureblood boy as yourself."_

_He moved so fast. I barely saw him before he was right in front of me, wand raised. Hell if I was going to let him know I was both very scared of and, dare I say it, immensely attracted to him. _

"_You don't taunt me, Granger? You do, every damn day. You drive me crazy! I can't sleep! You are making me unable to concentrate with just one smile, one laugh. Every day I think about you and how much I want you." He stared right into my eyes then. I was losing myself in them; that feeling, it was indescribable. "Do you understand? I can't eat. I can't sleep." I was frozen in time. "I want you, Hermione."_

The kettle started whistling loudly right then and Hermione startled out of her reverie. She went and poured herself a cup of Earl Grey. Now with the steaming mug, she settled back down into the couch.

_Then the whirlwind started. We couldn't stop looking at each other. We couldn't stop touching each other. A brush of the hand. A slight breath through my hair. It was electrifying and forbidden. And I loved every second of it._

_Then we got married. He was the perfect husband I had always dreamed of. He looked so innocently happy when I was walking down that aisle. We were happy, so happy. But then everything crumbled._

"_Draco, how COULD you?!"_

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry –"_

"_DON'T! Just don't! You're not sorry at all! You had sex with her! Her! Pansy! The girl you supposedly hated!"_

"_Hermione, please listen to me."_

"_No! What happened to the time when you said you wanted me so much that you couldn't sleep? I guess you found someone to share all those nights with, huh!? Well, you can share the rest of your nights with her because I am so over you!"_

_I had the divorce papers sent the next day. Just like that, I was single again. And I was unhappy, but no way was I going to show anyone that side. I still was Hermione Granger, the invincible friend of the famous Harry Potter who could solve everything. I just couldn't solve my own misery. I still haven't. _

She suddenly felt tears on her face, but she briskly rubbed them away. "Draco, you're such" – she threw a pillow at the wall – "a bastard!"

She didn't know that a certain someone was sorrowfully watching her. She didn't hear him say how much he still loved her. She didn't hear him whisper through her window.

"I still want you, Hermione, and I still can't sleep."

PS- What do you think? Still think I should continue? Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Apples (A DxH Three-Shot)

Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own anything. Happy? Good. Me too.

Author's Note: So, even though this was only supposed to be a two-shot, my reviewers have made me decide to continue it into a three-shot. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (Avanell, Lunar Launch 500, Heartless ArchAngel1895, Victoria McMuffin, mentarisenja, GinHermi, Milleniumgirlie, C6H1206, 4everthesickestbabe16, Weaselbee, Margaritalimes, sunshine21409, Pau-0803, and zukokataraemmettbella4everone)! Italics indicate thoughts. Enjoy!

**Apples**

Draco Disapparated from Hermione's house back to his own Manor, into the sunroom particularly. He knew what she was going to do next. _She is going to curl up and try to get herself lost in that book. She is going to turn to her books for support, comfort, love. Books cannot hold her like I can. Books cannot whisper how much they love her into her ear. Books cannot kiss her forehead, her nose, her soft lips. She is not going to be satisfied and she will get even sadder. _Draco sighed, looking at the rain that had just begun to fall. It suited his mood. _Probably Hermione's as well._

He never was much into teatime like Hermione was; he remembered, with a ghost of a smirk, the time he hid Hermione's tea and she went raving around trying to find it for almost a full hour. She didn't talk to him for a bit, but man, it was worth it. He made it up to her soon enough – some flowers, dinner at a fancy restaurant, a massage, and well, you most likely can infer what ensued. But right now, he felt like having tea, maybe just because Hermione was having tea right now. In a weird way, he thought that by doing the same thing at the same time, he would connect with her.

He prepared to summon his house elf, Tally. After he married Hermione, she straightened him out pretty quickly about house elves. He became quite civil to them and allowed them to even have days off, which, of course, they never took. Still, they were frightened of him; it seemed to Draco that one day they feared he will just revert to being the nasty boy that beat them. _Well, I have changed. Because of Hermione. _Another sigh escaped his lips. As if in response, the rain beat a little harder on the roof. _It looks like the sky is feeling the same way. _

"Tally." Immediately, she appeared in a cloud of light pink smoke.

"Yes, sir? You called for me?" He smiled at her, which made her flinch almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, I did, Tally. Please put some water on for tea. I will have Earl Grey."

"Yes, sir. It won't take long." In another puff of light pink smoke, she was gone, off to the kitchen.

Draco plopped into his favorite chair, a plush armchair covered with evergreen-colored fabric, of course in tribute to Slytherin. He continued looking at the window and found himself being pulled back to that awful day when everything went wrong….

_I was going to Pansy's house because I needed her help. It was a cute house, pansies absolutely everywhere, in the windows, hanging in pots, lining the walkways. I walked up to the door, painted a light purple, and knocked. Pansy immediately opened it and invited me in. Contradictory to popular opinion, we are friends, always have been. She did like me back in the day, but once she saw how happy I was with Hermione, she backed off and subsequently found a new man whom she adored. After pouring some tea – Pansy was also a big tea person – she started right in. _

"_So, Draco, having trouble already, I see?"_

"_Yes. I just cannot figure out what to get her or what I should do. I figured you could help me out since being a woman, you have a much better idea of what women want than I do."_

"_I would love to help, but I need to know what vibe you're going for."_

"_Vibe?"_

"_Yes, like do you want romantic or wild? Sensual and gentle or tough and aggressive?"_

"_Oh, well, I think, ummm, hold on." _

"_Oh, goodness, you need a lot more help than I first thought."_

"_Thanks for the support, Pansy. Um, I think I am going with the gentle and romantic edge."_

"_Okay, so here are some options. First, I think perfume. Here, I'll spray some of mine on you so you can really smell it…"_

_So we talked for a while and then my plan was perfect. I returned home very happy with myself. Hermione came home right after I did and I gave her a big hug, but when she pulled away, she had a suspicious look on her face._

"_Did you go somewhere today?"_

_Puzzled, I answered. "Yes, I went to Pansy's to visit her. Why?"_

_Her face now looked angry. "Why do you have her perfume on your skin?" Now I knew where she was going with this._

"_Hermione, it's not what –"_

"_Oh, really? What is it exactly, pray tell?" She was quickly going up the anger scale to 'livid.'_

"_I-I can't tell you." She hit 'livid' right about then. Then, the fight happened and I was served divorce papers the next day. She wouldn't listen to me no matter what I did to explain. The courts were sympathetic to her, of course, since she's Harry Potter's best friend; they didn't care about me, knowing my family involvement with the war. Then, boom, I was coming home to an empty house everyday – the nightmare that kept on going._

Tally popped in right next to him with the tea, startling him out of his memories. She looked down at the floor, startled herself. "I-I'm sorry, Master. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Tally, I'm fine. Thank you for the tea." She curtsied and then disappeared. He settled back into the chair with the steaming mug, still looking sorrowfully at the rain.

Author's PS- Like it? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Apples (A Who-Knows-How-Long DxH Shot)

Disclaimer: Do I even have to post these things anymore? Whatever.

Author's Note- Well, since you guys want me to continue the story, I will. Why not? Thanks for all the reads and reviews (Avanell, Lunar Launch 500, Heartless ArchAngel1895, Victoria McMuffin, mentarisenja, GinHermi, Milleniumgirlie, C6H1206, 4everthesickestbabe16, Weaselbee, Margaritalimes, mikenewtonislove, christy86, sunshine21409, Pau-0803, and zukokataraemmettbella4everone)! Italics indicate thoughts. Enjoy!

**Apples**

Hermione had just finished her cup of Earl Grey tea, but she hadn't even cracked open her book. She was still thinking about her past life in the wizarding world, Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, the war, and…Draco. Her husband. Make that her _ex_-husband.

Maybe she acted a little hasty now that she looked back on it. She just smelled the perfume and immediately thought he had cheated on her. It was a simple deduction for her scientific mind and a fool-proof one at that. Woman's perfume plus husband at woman's house equals infidelity. Simple, right? Hermione thought so. _Maybe not so simple anymore, but it doesn't matter anymore. I served him the divorce papers the next day and that was that._

She did have a reason to suspect him, though. She had a reason why she reacted so quickly. She didn't like to think about it. It made her really sad. However, her mind did not seem to listen and she found herself reliving that most unwelcome memory…

_I was sitting on the couch reading a book, of course. I think it was __A Tale of Two Cities__ or something like that, even though I was only 11 at the time. I heard the door open and jumped up to greet him. My dad. He just got home from work at a research firm. _

"_Hi, daddy!" I wrapped my arms around him in my usual bear-hug greeting. That was when I smelled it – some sickly sweet perfume that definitely was not my mother's. It was too flowery and fruity, like someone had tried to stuff whole bouquets and fruit trees into the perfume bottle. Instead of returning the hug, he just patted my head hurriedly. _

"_Hi, sweetheart." And he walked away to the kitchen to talk to my mom. I was confused. That was not how he usually greets me. I followed him. Maybe he had a really bad day at work. _

"_Hello, Robert. How was your day at work?" _

"_Just fine, Helen, just fine. Um, what is for dinner? I think I am going to take a shower first; I feel pretty gross from work." _

"_Okay, dear. Tonight is your favorite, pork roast and potatoes." _

"_That sounds wonderful. I'll be down in a second." With that, he almost ran up the stairs to the bathroom._

_As a naturally curious girl, I wanted to know what was up. I slightly opened the bathroom door and saw my father wiping lipstick smears off his neck. And everything clicked. _

Hermione sighed and shook her head. _Trying to shake the memory away._ She got up to put her dirty cup in the sink and then returned to her couch. _Perhaps I'm just destined to spend today walking down Memory Lane. Too bad it's all the memories I would rather forget. _She looked at the forlorn book and smiled. At least her love of books had not changed.

_I said nothing. I quietly closed the door and went back downstairs. As I was settling back into my book, I heard the shower come on. To cover his tracks, hide evidence. I felt sick._

"_Hermione, are you hungry?" No, I wasn't. Not in the least. _

"_Yes, mom, it smells delicious." _

_And I ate all of my dinner. _

The phone ringing startled Hermione. Even though she did not want to answer it, she knew she should – it could be work or someone important. _Talking on the phone is a lot better than getting really depressed. _Begrudgingly, she got up and answered it exactly on the fourth ring.

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking."

"Hey, Mione. It's Harry."

Hermione smiled. _Just like Harry to check up on me._ He always worried about her, especially during the war, even though she told him countless times that she was fine and could take total care of herself. She told him he needed to worry about himself more, but that wasn't Harry; he always put his friends above himself. After she got the divorce from Draco, he worried about her even more than during the war, a feat which Hermione thought was impossible. It was endearing, but sometimes Hermione wished Harry would, in lack of a better term, chill out.

"Hey, Harry. How are you? How are Ginny and the kids?"

"I'm good, just a bit tired from work. Ginny is doing well – she misses you, though. She says that you two need a girls' night out soon. The kids are good – they can't seem to ever get along though. The boys love to gang up on poor Lily."

Hermione softly laughed. "Poor Lily. Pretty soon they will be fighting off boys who want to date her. Something tells me if any boy makes their sister cry, they won't hesitate to teach him a lesson."

Harry laughed back. "You're right, Hermione. They will make good big brothers. They already have a little protective streak in them. Only _they_ can beat up on their sister, but if anyone else does, oh dear."

"Well, I do remember a certain two other boys would used to do that with me, you know." Hermione cracked a smile.

Harry chuckled. "I wonder who you could possibly be talking about. Oh, Mione, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. Ginny says you must come even though it is not a girls' night out like she wanted. The kids want to see you too."

"I would love to come. What time do you want me to come over?"

"How about 6:30?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye, Harry, see you in a bit."

"Bye, Mione." The click and dial tone told Hermione that Harry ended the call.

_That was nice of him to invite me. He is probably convinced that I am living solely on frozen dinners and canned beans. I bet Ginny thinks that. Well, it will be nice to have some company. It gets lonely in this home, especially without…_

"I am not going to finish that thought," she said out loud. "He is dead to me. Nothing. It never happened." _At least I can pretend it never did. _She sat back down on the couch. The clock in the hallway chimed – it was 5:00. _One hour. Better get ready. _But she didn't move for a bit. She just sat there, remembering.

_My mom did not know about the affair until about 4 or 5 months after I saw my dad wipe the lipstick off. Apparently, the other woman suddenly grew a conscience and felt guilty about having an affair with a married man. She called the house and told my mom everything, telling her she was so sorry and that she was going to be transferred to a different branch of the company so my dad would never see her again. My mom actually refrained from calling the woman all the names I knew she desperately wanted to – she talked almost diplomatically, as if she was talking to a client at work instead of her husband's lover of two years. _

_When my dad returned home that night, my mom let him have it. I hid in my room, trying to cover my ears so I didn't have to hear all of the horrible things they were saying to each other. My dad said he had fallen out of love with my mom. My mom asked him why he didn't say anything, that they could have gone to therapy. Silence. He just wanted the easy way out, so he found love with a new, younger woman. Both my mom and I knew it. That silence was all he needed to say, or not say. My mom flew in a rage, packed her things, took me, and left. She served him divorce papers the next day and never looked back. _

_So my dad lost both women, his wife and his mistress, who, admirably, cut all contact with him completely. Apparently she told him in the last phone call she ever took from him that he was pathetic for cheating on his wife and hurting his daughter. She said she was ashamed for having an affair and making him unfaithful. She redeemed herself a little in my eyes, but only a little. She broke up my family. She made my dad fall out of love with my mom so he could fall in love with her. I can never forgive her for that. _

Sighing, Hermione got up from the couch. _No use dwelling on that memory, anymore. It won't do my mood any good. I need to figure out what I'm wearing tonight. _

Author's PS- Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Apples (a DxH 5-Shot? Story? Ah, Whatever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sad as it is. If I did, Draco would be my personal love slave and tea brewer.

Author's Note- I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but my schedule is ridiculously busy. Thanks for all the reads and reviews (Avanell, Lunar Launch 500, Heartless ArchAngel1895, Victoria McMuffin, mentarisenja, GinHermi, Milleniumgirlie, C6H1206, 4everthesickestbabe16, Weaselbee, Margaritalimes, mikenewtonislove, christy86, sunshine21409, Pau-0803, An Outcast's Shadow, icyclouds, and zukokataraemmettbella4everone)! Italics indicate thoughts. Enjoy!

**Apples**

Hermione got ready fairly quickly considering she wasn't big into doing herself up with makeup. She was by no means vain. She never understood why some women never left their houses without makeup on. _Who cares? No one is staring at your face looking for blackheads or birthmarks. Get over yourself._ Okay, maybe she was a little harsh on those women. She just thought they were superficial by placing all their emphasis on their appearance rather on more important things like their relationships or intelligence. But to each his own, as the famous saying goes.

She decided on a simple black dress with silver flats at first. But the silver reminded her of Slytherin which inevitably reminded her of him. She impatiently kicked them off, sending them flying in opposite directions across her bedroom. _Stupid Malfoy, he invades my clothes, even. This is ridiculous. _She settled with maroon low heels instead, pleased with herself about subtly showing her Gryffindor pride. The clock read five minutes to six when Hermione stepped into her fireplace and yelled (quite clearly, of course) "The Burrow!"

In a whirl of dust and ashes, Hermione arrived at the Burrow, temporary home of Harry and Ginny Potter as well as the permanent residence of a certain red-headed family. The next thing she knew was that her lungs were not getting enough oxygen, the cause of which was Ginny's incredibly strong bear hug.

"Oh, Hermione, I've missed you so much!"

"Mmhmmph!" Hermione tried to answer, but Ginny got the hint and pulled away with a worried look on her face.

"I am so sorry! I just got so excited because I haven't seen you in what seems like forever and…" Ginny trailed off, afraid that Hermione wouldn't forgive her.

Hermione smiled tenderly. _It feels so good to be around friends again. I have missed them dearly. _"Ginny, don't worry about it. I've missed your bear hugs."

Ginny broke out into a grin. "Good, because I'm about to give you another one!"

Hermione laughed as her friend lunged in to give her another one of her famous hugs. This time she hugged back wholeheartedly since she was not startled as she was the first time. Harry looked on as his wife and his best friend embraced for the first time in a while. _I haven't seen Hermione in such a long time. Ever since she broke up with Draco, she seems perpetually sad and withdrawn. Hopefully this dinner will cheer her up a bit. _

"Hi, Mione," said Harry as he walked towards them.

Hermione smiled back at her best friend and gave him a hug. _I am so lucky to have him in my life. He is just like the brother I never had. _"Hello, Harry. How have you been?"

"Alright, I have been busy with work and the kids are bonkers as usual." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. They both knew how stressful work can be.

Ginny frowned. "Harry, the children are not bonkers, just over reactive." She turned to Hermione, who had a slight smirk on her face. "Really, he is so horrible. They just like to have fun loudly. Right, dear?" She swiveled around to face him, an expectant look on her face.

Harry gulped. "Of course, hun."

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. _Just like old times. _How Hermione had missed them. It had seemed so long since she had last laughed…

"Kids, Hermione is here! Come say hello to your favorite Auntie!" A rumbling upstairs foreshadowed the children's arrival before they all tumbled down the stairs with a loud thump and landed in a pile at Hermione's feet. Laughing, she leaned down to the mass of tangled bodies.

"Really, you three should be more careful. You don't want to hurt yourselves and worry your parents."

Lily, James, and Albus looked up at her as best they could and nodded. Hermione smiled at them. _I've been smiling a lot since I've been here. It's nice. _"Now, I have a surprise for you." As she was reaching into her coat pocket, the mass suddenly became three distinct children with eager faces.

"James, here is a book I think you will enjoy very much. I don't want to hear about any misbehaving, though, you hear?" James nodded his head vigorously, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Good boy." She handed him a book entitled _An Intimate Guide to Hogwarts' Secret Passages and Nooks_ by Julius Mischieffe.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Auntie Hermione. I am going to put it in a safe place right away." He scampered up the stairs, tightly clutching the book under his right arm.

Hermione turned to Albus next. "Albus, I heard that you like potions very much."

"Oh, yes, Auntie Hermione. Dad and Mom think it is because I am named Severus too." Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny and they all shared a knowing look. _Why am I not surprised at all?_

"Then I have just the gift for you." Hermione pulled out a Make-Your-Own-Potions kit that she had seen the last time she went to Diagon Alley. "You must be very careful with this, okay? If you want, we can make some potions together."

Albus's face light up with excitement. "I will be careful, I will, I promise. Oh, yes, can we? That will be so much fun! Thanks, Auntie, you're the best!" Then, he scampered up the stairs just like his brother to put his gift away.

"Lily, it's your turn."

Lily looked up at her with big eyes. "I thought you forgot about me."

Hermione patted her on the head. "Of course I didn't forget about you. You're special, Lily. You and your brothers are each special in your own way. Don't forget that."

Lily just looked up with her big eyes again. "Okay, Auntie."

"Here is your present. Let it remind that you are as pretty and unique as a lily flower." She handed Lily a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain that had a pendant that was shaped like a lily flower. Lily held it up excitedly and then ran over to Ginny so she could help her put it on.

"Thank you, thank you, Auntie! I love it," she yelled from across the room.

Hermione smiled yet again. She felt good making other people happy. _If I can at least make other people happy, maybe it will make up for me being unhappy. _

"Alright, children, dinner's ready!" A mad dash for the table ensued and soon everyone was seated and ready to dig into the delicious meal of roast chicken, green beans, cornbread, and cooked apples that Ginny no doubt slaved over during the afternoon. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Who could it be," wondered Ginny out loud. She got up and opened the door. The serving spoon she held in her hand clattered to the floor. "Oh, my…"

Hermione jumped up. _What is happening? Is it an enemy? _"Ginny, who is it?!" She rushed to her side and then slowly raised her eyes to the person who interrupted their dinner.

Her blood froze and boiled at the same time. Her mind whirled with a tornado of emotions and it was all she could do to keep her icy voice steady.

"You."

Author's PS- Good? Horrible? Let me know!


End file.
